fated_dice_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeremy Trenton
Diary Information Type: Bio-engineered Concoction Device: Data-pad Power: The Bio-engineered Concoction has the ability to genetically modify his disease, known as Virus XLZ, four times a day. This ability can be refreshed each time he kills a victim with the disease. It also gives constant tracking and predictions over any infected individuals and vaccinated individuals, including himself. This gives no direct predictions otherwise. Appearance Jeremy is a thirty two year old man, standing at six feet with raven black hair and navy blue bangs, typically tufted upward. Along with this, he sports two blue-green oculars, often seen glinting to the most sensitive of light. Often of times, he's seen in a black overcoat, grey dress shirt, wool black gloves, a black, white, and grey plaid scarf, and navy jeans with black boots. When dressed for terror, Trenton sports a full body suit, mirroring that of a hazmat suit. Though he himself is vaccinated to it, it holds as a fear tactic and to give false hope towards those against him. Along with this, a Kevlar vest is wore beneath it for extra assurance. The googles are made with gorilla glass, meaning it won't shatter too easily. It has a black, dual nozzle canister with a pesticide hose attached to one. Background Nobody truly knows, nor would care to know, his full story. It's quite the wild ride. For a simplified version, please read the paragraph below. Otherwise, the second paragraph will contain his time in this world. Started off as a mercenary in the year 1200, got bitten by a vampire, then was infused with demon's blood. Became an overlord and enslaved the human race, was eventually overthrown by his own two friends. Gods punished him for his selfish acts of a god ,and thus force him to repeat devastating lives for the rest of eternity. Next, he was in space. Starting off as a detective, he quickly climbed the ranks to a Head of Security on the station. There, he was assassinated by a changeling, only to be revived in the body of his killer by Xenobiologists. This body was assimilated after his brief run of bio-terrorism in his new profession of Virology. Reborn again now as a soldier of the Scouting Legion in the war against the titans, he ended up perishing after taking a death for his first love: being eaten alive. After this, he found himself in Alaska in the midst of a seemingly picture perfect horror scene: the eternal night was coming and he was trapped with night-stalking creatures. He was the sole survivor to watch his friends perish, only to be murdered by the military for 'seeing too much'. Next, he was found in an enslaved world against an alien threat, where he was issued in a special task force specified to eliminate the hostile invaders. Seventy six confirmed kills later, his squad was assimilated and Trenton was captured, tortured, tested on, and soon killed. Oh, and he was the president of the United States. Not saying he was that good at it, but boy could he market himself. This may or may not be due to his running mate that he beat out of the primaries, Donald Trump, in the year 2024. This is where he stands now. In the current day and age, Trenton was found as sick of the otherworldly matters he copes with. Thus, he knew his actions already held severe repercussions, and he was destined to a tragic death regardless. So, why not become the evil mastermind of such beautiful destruction? Jeremy was a self-made Virologist, having been in school for a total of ten years since he was placed here. Four years later, his disease had finally been prepared for its debut, and his own immune system was well prepared for the vigorous symptoms. With the induction of this diary, however... Everything became so much easier to him. Personality Jeremy has more of a harsh yet sarcastic personality, often known as 'that guy'. His exponential desire to retain his free will holds highly within his mentality, as he often goes against the flow and does as he pleases. He doesn't show sympathy and cares not for those in danger. Insanity holds him on the brink of outbreak, as he's constantly dragged down by the repercussions of his past lives the trauma he faced. While he isn't an outcast, he isn't one to go along and make friends on his own will. He only speaks when he's needed to. Weaponry Firearms Life's Limit Life's Limit is a eighteen round tri-barreled revolver scaling to a caliber of .44. It weighs a total of eighteen pounds and has a barrel length of 7.5 inches. Composed of full carbon steel, the weapon has four safety mechanisms: one to halt the trigger, one to choose the specific barrel and round to fire, one to rotate through each barrel, and one to trigger all three firing at once. It's his weapon of choice. Henry Arms AR-7 A man on the move who still needed the ability to pull out the heavy guns is very much needed. The gun needed to be compact, lightweight, and capable of taking down both wild game and enemy combatants with reliability and accuracy. His choice: the Henry Arms AR-7. This collapsible gun featured two barrels that shot both .22 LR and .410 shotgun rounds giving it added versatility.Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Future Diary Holders